Unknown Partners
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: A twist on episode 125: When a boy is kidnapped from the dancefloor, his partner doesn't realize that the boy she's dancing with has changed into someone else. But who really was the boy in the first place? /One-shot.


**Inspired by my new favourite episode, 125! Please go on and read this, but keep in mind that it's just a 'what if'. **

* * *

_Unknown Partners_

"Um…would you care to dance?"

Wendy turned to face the young boy, "S-sure…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Warren stared at the Lacrima in shock, "Who the hell is that little kid? !" he exclaimed, "He's way too young for her!"

"Relax!" Happy told him. _He knew the boy wasn't as young as Warren thought._

* * *

"Excuse me," Wendy said, letting go of her partner's hand, "I'm getting a drink."

"N-no problem." The boy said, leaning against one of the walls to wait. He seemed somewhat glad that he was able to catch a break. _'This is going pretty well…I can't believe Happy's plan is working!'_

As soon as Wendy disappeared from sight, the blonde boy felt something grab his arms from behind.

* * *

"I'm back." Wendy stated, holding hands with her partner once more. The boy nodded in response.

They took off onto the dance floor, Wendy finding nothing different about her partner.

* * *

Suddenly, an alarm went off from the Lacrima. Someone's struggling feet were shown from inside one of the dressing rooms.

"What's going on?" Charle inquired.

"I'll go investigate!" Happy proclaims. _He had to find out what had happened to 'him'!_

Warren stood up, "I'll come with you!"

* * *

The duo rushed over to the boy. He was squirming as an attempt to get the ropes off.

"The boy Wendy was dancing with!" Happy exclaimed. _Although he knew exactly who it was under that mask._

"Are you alright?" Warren asks as he unties the cloth from the boy's mouth.

"A guy with an afro grabbed me when I was dancing!"

"Velveno!" Happy announced.

"Then the person who's with Wendy is…" Warren gasped as he activated his magic.

"_Wendy! That guy is Velveno!" _he warned her.

The blonde on the floor-who was still tied up-sighed in relief, "That's good…I was really worried. Thanks for saving her _and_ I…mister."

"You should be getting home, kid."

"Can I just see what happens?"

"But it's late…" Warren protested.

Happy chimed in, "It's a dancer's duty to protect their partner, right?"

"Um…yeah!"

The man grinned, "Alright, alright. But right after this is over, you're going home, kid! It's past midnight!"

While the telepathy mage had his back turned, the dark-haired youth and the Exceed exchanged glances. While their plan hadn't exactly worked, at least he had his dance with the female Dragon Slayer.

* * *

The boy slowly crept through the door of his house. He had promised not to be too late coming home. Inside was his father, reading the Sorcerer Weekly.

"Good, you're back," the middle-aged man says, "How was it?"

"Great, but Warren almost got me."

"Did Wendy find out?"

"I hope not."

"Well, you must be tired. Go to bed."

The boy couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

The next morning, the boy went to the mailbox and found a letter.

The first sentence made him go pale.

_Dear Romeo (my dancing partner),_

_Thank you for dancing with me last night. It was fun until I found out that it was Velveno I was dancing with after I got my drink._

_I knew it was you from the moment we held hands. You must have forgotten that I have a great sense of smell like Natsu-san and Gajeel-san. If you're wondering…you smell like the ocean mixed with coal. Have you been standing near the ocean often? And don't worry, the smell is nice, there's no need to change it._

_Anyway, thanks again._

_From, _

_Your fellow Fairy Tail mage,_

_Wendy Marvel_

Romeo cheered in victory and ran inside to dress up after reading the final line.

_P.S. Let's go on a mission together, okay?_

* * *

**Okay, so maybe it didn't turn out the way I expected it, but I'm still more than happy to post it for all of you to read! I know that the one Wendy was dancing with isn't Romeo because of the seiyuu, but it's still fun to dream!**

**RoWen forever! **

**Review please!**

**~Miyuki**


End file.
